


goodnight (although i can’t sleep tight)

by orphan_account



Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Sappy, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I ask you something?”“Sure.”“Was it easy?”“Waswhateasy?”“Leaving me. Saying... saying all that cute stuff, and then just... walking away, like it was nothing! LikeIwas nothing.”[Kylar broke up with Skylar, but Skylar won’t let her out of her grasp until she understands why.]
Relationships: Kylar/Skylar (Bring It On: The Musical)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	goodnight (although i can’t sleep tight)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I saw on the internet (basically, the summary, although I changed it a bit). I wrote this on a whim and finished it in one go, but I hope you enjoy!

Skylar did not truly consider anyone to be her best friend, but if she had to, it would be Kylar.

It goes without saying that Skylar had been cruel to her. However, Kylar kept up with everything, even agreeing to change her own name, relinquishing something that completed her identity. _Ines,_ Skylar remembered. She sometimes found herself mouthing the word in front of her mirror, gently touching her lips.

In general, at the thought of Kylar, Skylar’s fingers would immediately shot up onto her mouth. She would begin reminiscing about soft and eager lips pressing onto hers, and the girl who owned those lips pulling away but not allowing much distance to grow between them.

“I love you,” Kylar had said.

Skylar believed her.

* * *

“Campbell, am I an idiot?”

“Sort of,” Campbell replied, and Skylar threw a pillow at her face. Campbell evaded it before it reached her, and she laughed at Skylar’s evident rage.

“Hey, come on, relax,” Campbell said, making a continuous downward gesture.

Skylar rolled her eyes. “My girlfriend broke up with me. I wasn’t able to ask why, and she didn’t explain. And now I’m too humiliated to face her. How am I supposed to _relax?_ ”

Campbell sighed. She moved closer toward Skylar on the bed, and stroked her head. Skylar would never admit it, but this did often calm her down. She wouldn’t know what to do if Campbell weren’t around.

“Hey,” Campbell said, using that low, soft voice that Skylar pretended got on her nerves, when in reality it caused the opposite effect. “Ask her. I know Kylar. _You_ know Kylar. She would never do anything without an explanation.”

Skylar knew this was true, but scoffed nonetheless. “Yeah, well, she probably just tricked me into dating her to get her revenge for me being kind of a dick.”

Campbell grew quiet, and Skylar shot her a look. Campbell laughed nervously, and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

Skylar felt her heart break once more.

* * *

_“Skylar!”_

_Skylar looked up to see Kylar waving at her using her entire arm, her face adorned with a bright smile that made all the waiting worth it. Kylar was always worth it, after all._

_Still, Skylar didn’t want to allow her true feelings to be seen. She cleared her throat, and summoned the best annoyed expression she could muster. The giddiness in Kylar’s entire body faltered, and her steps slowed down as she came closer._

_“Sorry I’m late... it’s our first date, I just wanted to—”_

_“Whatever, it’s okay,” Skylar said. She took Kylar’s hand and led her into the restaurant, hoping Kylar didn’t notice the growing heat on her face._

* * *

Skylar swallowed as Kylar appeared in her view, conveying an aura of solemnity. It was odd. Skylar could not express enough how anxious she was to be meeting her ex-girlfriend again after a while, but she could not tear her eyes away from her either.

“Hey,” Skylar tried to smile, and thankfully, Kylar did the same.

“Hey. So, uh, what did you want to talk about?”

“Um, well...” Skylar cleared her throat. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Skylar hesitated, but figured it was now or never. “Was it easy?”

Kylar knit her eyebrows together. “Was _what_ easy?”

“Leaving me. Saying... saying all that cute stuff, and then just... walking away, like it was nothing! Like _I_ was nothing.”

The words poured out of her as though it was a routine she had rehearsed a million times before, but it was far from that. This was the first time Skylar put her feelings into words, and as Kylar’s face morphed into bewilderment, she considered that perhaps she should have practiced with Campbell first.

“Cute stuff...? Walking away?”

“Yeah, like—like the first time you kissed me, for example,” Skylar said. She remembered those lips until now, and she would do anything to feel them again. “You confessed, and I was awestruck, and—”

“Did you only like me because I kissed you?”

“No,” Skylar rolled her eyes. “I could have anyone for that.”

Kylar narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, and Skylar coughed.

“Not the point, though,” Skylar continued. “You... you _understood_ me. I didn’t think anyone would, until you.”

Kylar placed her arms back on her sides. Her facial features relaxed, and she looked at Skylar as though she was a curious object.

“Then why did you treat me like I was dispensable?”

“ _What?_ I—”

“Don’t try and say you didn’t, because you _did._ I love you, Skylar, I really do, but you never made me feel like you felt the same way.”

“But I _do!_ ” Skylar was beginning to feel confused, and she leaned closer, her emotions bursting out of her. “Whenever I see you, my heart beats so fast I’m afraid I might die! Whenever our eyes meet, I look away and try _so hard_ not to look back at you, because you make me want to smile and giggle and I just... I just—”

Skylar wasn’t able to say any more. Kylar grabbed her face and kissed her gently, just like how she did the first time, just like how Skylar wished she would forever.

“I forgot,” Kylar chuckled. She rested her forehead on Skylar’s, smiling softly. “You’re afraid to be vulnerable. But you don’t have to. Not... not with me.”

Skylar’s voice almost got caught up in her throat. “I’m sorry... is that the reason you broke up with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Skylar sighed. She wrapped her arms around Kylar’s waist and pulled her in, and Kylar yelped, and they both giggled afterward. “Guess I’ll smile like an idiot whenever I see you.”

Kylar kissed Skylar once again. It was brief, but sweet. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. You can tell I rushed this, but hey, I just wanted to write something short and sweet for Skylar and Kylar, especially since there are literally no other works for them on here, or... anywhere, really.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
